


Trapped

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP breaking up on really bad terms and then getting stuck in an elevator together a week later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: Following on from episode 2x07 where Jasper and Eleanor are not speaking after Jasper’s confession about the robbery. Although they have seen each other around the palace, Eleanor has refused to acknowledge him.

Eleanor groaned as she stood from the chair in Ted’s office abruptly and held out her hand to silence the two men.

‘This is pointless,’ she sighed, ‘no one in this place knows how to tell the truth and until everyone learns to be honest we’re never gonna get to the bottom of this.’

Standing up with her Ted ran a hand anxiously across the back of his neck, ‘Eleanor, I need you to understand that there are strict confidentiality policies in place that-‘

‘That prevent you from revealing certain details about Dominique’s death. I understand that but surely our father would want us to know the truth?’ Eleanor interrupted, her voice rising in annoyance. When Ted simply lowered his head she knew she was fighting a losing battle.  
Shaking her head in frustration she squared her shoulders, ‘fine, don’t tell us anything of importance. But at least don't pretend you’re keeping things from us for our benefit.’ With that she turned on her heel and marched towards the elevator, ignoring her brothers protests that she stay.

Tugging the railing back with much more force than necessary she stepped into the elevator and thumped her fist down on the buttons, grateful when the doors closed and her brother and Ted were cut from her view.

Jasper loosened his tie as he waited for the elevator, his eyes stinging from tiredness as he tried to suppress another yawn. He’d been working fifteen hour days for the past week, ever since Liam had recognised one of the waitresses at his birthday party and they had subsequently found a new lead. Every hour that Liam was awake Jasper was by his side, and most of the time when he was supposed to be sleeping he spent trawling through security footage. It wasn’t like he could sleep anyway, his dreams filled with images of Eleanor’s pained face. He was exhausted, but it would all be worth it if he could finally prove himself to Eleanor. Remove just one threat from her life.

When he heard the noise of the elevator doors opening he forced himself to focus. However as he stepped forwards he realised he wasn’t alone. The sight of Eleanor’s slight frame slumped against the back of the elevator, her eyes closed, tore at something inside him and he froze.

Sighing again Eleanor opened her eyes slowly, but as soon as she did so she noticed the figure blocking the corridor and she straightened up immediately.

As Eleanor’s gaze met his Jasper felt his heart hammer painfully in his chest, his breath caught in his throat. Noticing the look of disdain on her face Jasper forced himself to move, stepping into the elevator beside her, being careful not to touch her in fear of her acid tongue. ‘Eleanor,’ he greeted her quietly.

Eleanor bristled at the sound of her name on Jasper’s lips, hating the way it still caused a reaction inside of her. ‘Are you going up or down?’ she snapped, refusing to look at him again.

‘Up,’ he replied carefully, flinching inwardly as she reached forwards to thump in the button.  
For a few moments they stood in silence as the elevator doors closed, until the lift came to an abrupt stop on its descent. As soon as he felt the jolt Jasper glanced at Eleanor, his first instinct to make sure she was okay. The second he met her gaze he knew it was a mistake. She was stronger than he gave her credit for, how could something as stupid as a tiny jolt affect her when she’d practically been through hell and back in the past few months? The knowledge that a large amount of her pain during that time had been due to him made bile rise in throat as his heart clenched painfully.

‘Is this your doing?’ Eleanor spat as he looked at her, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

She was surprised when he looked confused for a second, ‘of course not!’ he replied incredulously.

Reaching forwards she began randomly pressing buttons on the control panel, but to her dismay none of them lit up at her touch.

‘I think we’re stuck,’ Jasper told her quietly as he began fiddling with his ear piece, avoiding her ferocious gaze.

‘Wow, what great insight Jasper, I’m so glad you’re here,’ she responded sarcastically, trying to hide her panic that she was now trapped with the man who had ripped her heart to pieces just a week ago.

Not even bothering to respond to her biting remark Jasper communicated their issue to Ted through his ear piece. ‘The maintenance team have been informed and we should be moving again soon, they’re going to work as quickly as possible to get you out of here,’ Jasper told Eleanor as he ended his conversation with Ted.

Eleanor felt her pulse thrumming in her throat, her body aware of Jasper’s every move beside her. She didn’t bother to voice a response to his information, instead nodding once while she kept her gaze on the silver panel in front of her.  
Silence filled the carriage for a few minutes, the pressure building by the second.

Jasper swallowed and tried to slow his racing heart. He could feel the tension rolling off of Eleanor in waves, almost as if it were a palpable force pushing him away from her. Glancing at her briefly he could see the tautness in her shoulders and the way she held her head high, her eyes averted away from him. He knew that he should say something, that this may be his only chance to try and explain himself. His only chance to have some time alone with her. But, when he opened his mouth to speak he found that no words came out.

Swallowing, he closed his eyes for a brief moment to compose himself. There were thousands of things he could possibly say flying through his head, but he couldn’t decide what to say. Should he admit his feelings and put the fate of his heart in her hands? Or act aloof and keep his emotions hidden to protect himself from rejection?  
Taking a deep breath Jasper shook his head quickly, knowing that no matter what, his heart was at her mercy.

‘Eleanor, I,’ he began quietly, stopping when she immediately turned to face him with fire blazing in her beautiful eyes.

‘Don’t,’ she spat, moving her hand up to try and stop him. ‘I don’t want to hear it.’  
Her tone made Jasper flinch inwardly but at least she hadn’t slapped him yet, he thought wryly.

‘But Eleanor I,’ he tried again, watching a muscle tick in her jaw as she clamped her mouth shut. When she tried to speak again he blurted out, ‘I’m sorry,’ desperate to get the words out before she silenced him once more.

Jasper watched as Eleanor’s face softened slightly at his apology, her hand dropping to her side weakly. ‘Don’t,’ she repeated, but this time her tone was less harsh and instead of sounding fierce it sounded almost desperate. ‘Please don’t,’ she whispered.

Eleanor heard the shake of her voice when she spoke, kicking herself for her own weakness. But, as she met his gaze she felt her defences begin to crumble around her. Was that vulnerability she could see in his eyes?

‘You came here to steal from me and everything that has happened since we met has been with that goal in mind,’ she told him, clenching her fists to try and hold back her emotions. ‘Everything between us was a lie,’ she said bluntly, her heart aching at that acknowledgement.

‘No!’ Jasper’s sudden outburst surprised her. ‘No, Eleanor that’s not true!’

Nodding her head slowly she felt the sting of tears burning the back of her eyes and she did her best to hold them back.

‘I admit the reason I came here was to steal the diamond, but do you honestly think that remained my intention once I met you?’ Jasper asked almost incredulously. When Eleanor didn’t response he continued, his voice taking on a new urgency. ‘If I only wanted the diamond why would I still be here? Why would I stay for so long? Do you seriously think your birthday was the first chance I got to try and take that stupid diamond? If I wanted it I could have had it months ago!’

‘Ever so modest Jasper,’ Eleanor retorted bitterly.

Sighing Jasper ran a shaking hand through his hair, ‘You don’t understand,’ he muttered.

‘You’re right Jasper, I don’t understand!’ Eleanor shouted, ‘I don’t understand how you could sit and watch me and Liam grieve the death of our brother and then our father and pretend to care, all the while your thoughts were preoccupied with another woman and a fucking stone!’

‘I do care Eleanor! I’ve never cared about anyone as much as I care about you! It physically hurt me to see you going through so much pain and grief and the thought that I was to blame for any of your pain made me feel sick. How could any other woman ever compare to you? I love you Eleanor and I don’t care about anyone else,’ Jasper admitted, his voice rising as he tried desperately to make her understand. Jasper didn’t even notice the tear that escaped his eye, too focused on the ones dampening Eleanor’s cheeks.

Eleanor froze as she heard the three words she never thought she would hear from Jasper’s usually stoic lips. ‘What did you say?’ Eleanor asked carefully.

‘I love you Eleanor and as I got to know you all thoughts of diamonds were forgotten. I would give up everything for your safety and your happiness, including all the riches in the world.’

As the tears fell freely Eleanor had to turn away from him, his gaze searing her. ‘I don’t believe you,’ she whispered shakily.

‘Please,’ Jasper pleaded, reaching out to hold her arms and turn her back towards him. ‘I,’ he began, stopping when Eleanor let out a quiet sob. Lifting his hand up he gently wiped the tears from Eleanor’s face, ignoring his own.

The feel of Jasper’s gentle touch on her face made Eleanor’s heart clench again and she had to close her eyes against the pain that teared through her. He sounded so genuine and Eleanor desperately wanted to believe him but she couldn’t. Her heart had been through so much she had to shield it from any more pain.

‘Please don’t cry baby,’ Jasper whispered to her as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards his chest. Eleanor was so focussed on his softly spoken endearment that it took her a moment to realise what he had done. She knew she should push him away but she didn’t have the strength, so instead she simply stood there, feeling the warmth of his embrace.

‘I am so sorry Eleanor,’ Jasper told her earnestly, his words almost shaking with the power of his conviction. ‘I will do literally anything to make it up to you,’ he told her as he slowly pulled away from her to look into her sparkling emerald eyes, ‘I understand if you can’t forgive me, but I need you to believe me when I tell you I love you. Even if you hate me and could never return it, I need you to believe that you’re worthy of love.’

As Eleanor met his eyes and tried to digest his words she felt her heart pound against her rib cage. ‘I don’t hate you,’ she told him before she even realised what she’d said, ‘I know that I should but I don’t.’

Jasper felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders at her quiet confession. ‘Thank you,’ he whispered, as he leant down to rest his forehead against hers, ‘I know that’s more than I deserve.’

‘I don’t know if I can forgive you,’ Eleanor admitted, ‘I need time.’

Lifting his head Jasper nodded, ‘take as much time as you need Princess, I’m not going anywhere.’

Just as their gaze met again the lift moved with a sudden jolt, the buttons re-lighting as the elevator continued its descent. As she felt the movement Eleanor stepped backwards, feeling as if the bubble they had been trapped in had just burst. Swiping her hands quickly across her cheeks and moving her hair out of her face Eleanor tried to compose herself.

As the elevator doors opened she paused for a brief moment, not exactly sure what to say. To her surprise Jasper moved forwards to press a gentle kiss against her left cheek before stepping backwards to allow her to pass him. Giving him a curt nod Eleanor stepped out of the elevator and made her way down the corridor as quickly as she could on unsteady legs. She kept her gaze forward, knowing if she turned back to face Jasper again she may not have the strength to leave. His words had shaken her, yet she felt an unfamiliar lightness inside of her. Something she hadn’t felt since her father’s death.

Jasper let out a long unsteady breath as he watched Eleanor’s slender frame walk away from him. He never thought he would be grateful for an elevator breakdown but he was pleased that he had finally been able to tell Eleanor his true feelings. The fact that she hadn’t tried to physically harm him was an added benefit.

Smiling for what felt like the first time in weeks he wiped his hands across his face and straightened his jacket, moving out of the elevator to continue his day feeling much better than he had earlier. Eleanor didn’t hate him and that knowledge had dulled some of the ache from his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
